Insurance policy quoting is often carried out by enterprise scale software applications. Insurance policies can have various characteristics that may dictate the need for particular rating algorithms and rate tables. However, given the possible number of variations of different policies, finding the appropriate algorithms and tables to rate the policies can be difficult and time consuming. Additionally, integrating new rating algorithms into an insurance application can result in modifications to software code, which can result in system downtime and a negative impact on system users.